No Frontiers
by GreenWood Elf
Summary: Two lonely, lost souls, each searching for love and acceptance. Will they find it in each other?
1. Default Chapter

Authors' Note: Okay, I have decided to rewrite my fic "Opening Hearts." I did not like the way it was going, but I still like the plot so I am going to give it a second chance. Please review and tell me what you think and I do promise that this is not another Mary-Sue. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

No Frontiers

Chapter 1 The Night Shift

            A breeze rippled the leaves of the mellyrn and the scent of spring was carried upon the sweet air. Haldir sighed and let his gaze rise to the stars. They shimmered in his hair and reflected off of his cerulean eyes. The night was so beautiful, undisturbed by only the almost silent whispers of his fellow guard members. Undisturbed, let's hope that it would stay that way. Even though the idea of a few orcs that needed slaughtering perked up his mood, the March Warden would rather have peace than violence especially when it was an unneeded waste, spilling the pure blood of his kin along with his enemies'. The moon rose steadily, bathing the woods in a silvery light, making the invisible, visible and impossible, possible. A sound alerted his ears, the Captain spun, bow ready to loose an arrow on the noisemaker. 

            "Steady yourself Captain," an amused voice spoke softly from the shadows, "it is only I." Haldir lowered his weapon, feeling the bowstring grow loose and his arrow useless. 

            "Mae govannen," he murmured, turning back to his normal position, eyes gazing out to the forest, searching the ground for any foreign movement. The voice stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, gaining a visible body. The figure was that of a young elf maiden, with roughly cut blond hair and a nose that had the trace of a bad break making it appear crooked. Her eyes held the same intensity of the March Warden's however as the swept the forest floor. "What brings you hear Mithuial," Haldir whispered, keeping his voice unmoved.

            "Nothing," the elleth answered, "my post was deadly quiet so I thought to wander up here, see if you were working under the same condition."

            "Aye," the Captain finally let his eyes fall upon the female, his partner of sorts. She was also a March Warden, sharing his title as the commander of Lorien's guard, a Captain, like himself. Now, Haldir had to admit that he did not relish sharing his rank with a maiden, but at least she was attentive at her post even if she was not much to look at. They stood in silence, neither of them moving. Mithuial finally let her gaze wander over Haldir. The male could feel her studying him. Her blue eyes squinted against the dark. She sighed and reached out to touch his side. Haldir jumped, stunned by this sudden physical contact.

            "You are a member of the guard Haldir," her voice was terse. "You could at least keep yourself looking somewhat decent." The March Warden looked down and observed a small tear in his uniform. It had been his only clean one and he had hoped that no one would notice it. But leave it to Mithuial to pick out small things such as this, like she could even speak of him dressing in an inappropriate fashion. All she wore was her guard uniform, she owned not one piece of civilian clothing. But than again that was not surprising, the maiden never took a leave of absence and when she did, she stayed by the training grounds and practiced for many hours. For this elleth was not the most social type, she had not a single friend and all of her relatives had long left for the West. It had intrigued him at first, why did this not bother her in least? But as it now appeared to him, Mithuial was quite a cold, uncaring elf who showed but only one emotion, and that was complete indifference. Haldir recalled one occasion when she had been wounded by an orc blade. Instead of letting the healers attend to her, she had simply slapped them, not wanting any contact with other elves and had wandered off to dress her own wounds. The next day, she had reported for duty, without fail and would only take a double shift. This puzzled the March Warden to the greatest extent. His brothers had sometimes claimed that he himself acted that way, but he could not see it. 

            "What a disgrace," Haldir was ripped from his thoughts by a disgusted sigh. He turned to see her inspecting his weapons with great care, as though they would snap in her very hands. "You should really take more care in regard to your weapons," she wrinkled her nose and creased her brow. The Captain grunted and stepped forward, seizing the short knife from her hands. His temper was normally quick and this night was no exception. 

            "You are the disgrace!" he roared down at her in a voice that would make his most season soldier quake and quiver. In fact the elves grouped around in nearby guard flets ceased their whispering and stared, not wanting to enrage their commander more. Mithuial did not even flinch however.

            "Fine," she mumbled and arched a blond eyebrow angering him further. "If that is the way you feel, I shall leave you be." With that she turned on her heel and disappeared into the tree's branches. Haldir forced himself to turn back to his watch, his breathing coming heavy, his chest rising and falling with rapidity. Tomorrow he would ask the Lord and the Lady for a transfer. No longer could he stand serving here. The whispering eventually started to increase once more, the guards no longer fearing his mighty wrath. Never mind killing orcs, he thought, I might as well kill her.

Mae govannen: Well met.

Elleth: Female elf


	2. Chapter 2 A New Feeling

Authors' Note: Here is my second chapter. I am glad you all enjoyed the first. Thanks so much for reviewing! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Should I continue this story, or no? Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 2 A New Feeling

            Mithuial paced back and forth, the planks of the guard flet creaking beneath her small feet. The elleth sighed, rubbing any exhaustion from her eyes. The moon had risen into the deep, velvety, night sky and was now casting a few strong beams down upon her. The stars twinkled brightly, but not near half as brightly when they were reflected in Haldir's blue eyes. The maiden was in trouble and she knew it. She moved over towards the edge of the flet, where on one side a thin rail had been constructed for the hanging of any personal items or weapons. The female clutched her hands open the smooth wood, massaging it slowly, ignoring the splinters that embedded themselves into her palms. Her back was rigid, her shoulders arched in a tense manner. The whispering in the trees near hers grew louder, the guards were getting restless, bored of the lack of action. She should turn to reprimand them, utter a curt command in their faces and make them fall into silence. But she couldn't, not until she got her own feelings under control. Thank the Valar for the darkness, she thought to herself, or else Haldir would have seen the blush that had come unto her cheeks when her hands had brushed against his tunic. Oh why must this befall upon her?! She had been a good elf, obeying her parents and staying out of harm's way. Now, Mithuial thought of herself as a good commander, giving orders instead of taking them, but always assuring the comfort of her guards. But now things were changing and they were changing for the worse. Haldir, he had no idea, at least she hoped. Her heart beat rapidly and she sighed as quietly as she could. About a few weeks ago, she had been walking out of one of the armories, when she first felt it. Her mind wandered back to the moment, much to her dismay.

/Flashback/

            The spring air was still being held captive by winter's cold grip. She searched for a short knife, one suitable enough for her small hand. After rummaging for a few minutes, she managed to find a good one and headed back outside, not minding the tree roots that snaked along the ground. The sun was blinding, so she kept her head bent against it and inspected the weapon. It was light and well forged, the design of vines creeping along the blade up to the hilt. She heard someone talking, but ignored them, knowing that they couldn't possible be addressing her. Mithuial moved a few more paces and then, as she was lifting her foot, it caught upon a root. She would have fallen, had it not been for two strong arms that reached out and gently grabbed her. She looked up in shock, to see the face of Haldir, brilliant in the sun's light.

            "Did you not hear me calling a warning to you?" he asked, an amused look spreading across face. The elleth froze and felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. His hands remained on her sides and she felt the weight of them pressing through her uniform. Her voice caught in her throat and for once in her life, she was speechless. Haldir looked down at her in confusion. The female had never looked at him like that before. Then suddenly, with a fierce intent, Mithuial pushed him roughly to the ground.

            "Keep your hands to yourself Captain!" she snarled and stalked off, leaving a puzzled Haldir behind.

/End of Flashback/

            It couldn't be, could it? She wasn't the type to fall in love. No, as commander of Lorien's guard she absolutely refused to. March Warden Haldir was quite an attractive elf, it was normal for her to feel that way. Wasn't it? The maiden spun on her heel and moved to the other side of the flet, trying to shake the tension from her body. She rolled her shoulders backwards and forwards, her eyes still scanning the forest floor. Why had she insulted his weaponry and uniform? It was simply not a kind thing to do. Was she covering up for something? Did she have anything to hide?  No, what she needed now was time away from him.  She could transfer; move to a different section of the forest, free herself from his stoic presence and handsome face. But was that what she really wanted? Of course it wasn't and she knew that. What she wanted was to be held in his strong arms again, let him comfort and protect her. She wanted to be loved, she wanted his companionship. Mithuial sighed despairingly, her nerves were on edge and with the whispering so loud now, it sounded like thunder in her ears. Oh, would someone not bid them to be silent.

Haldir had been watching Mithuial pace around her post. Her body was tense, he could see it clearly. Had he upset her that greatly? Mayhap he shouldn't have yelled. After all she was just a young girl. He should have more patience with her. Wait, was he suddenly feeling sorry for the maiden? Why? With her cold attitude she did not deserve his pity. Did she? Mithuial had moved to the side of her flet now, he watched her with keen eyes, She seemed even more distressed now, completely restless. He should go over there, comfort her. But it would not do fit to have a two distracted commanders. If an attack were to come, it could make all the difference. The whispering of the other guards had grown louder now. He felt his patience thinning. Would they not be silent? Finally he could take it no more.

            "Silence!" two voices bellowed one male the other female. The guards immediately hushed, shocked by this sudden lack of control from their commanders. Both were panting from relieving their tension and shot nerves. Haldir glanced at Mithuial, Mithuial glanced at Haldir. Their eyes met for the briefest second, before they both turned away. 


	3. Chapter 3 Admitting Her Feelings

Authors' Note: Here is my third chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They have really encouraged me! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Don't worry, I promise that I will not have the romance go too quickly. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 3 Admitting Her Feelings

            Mithuial looked away, willing the uncomfortable moment to pass. Her heart had picked up its rapid tempo once more and she felt positively giddy. No, she was on duty. She could not let anything distract her. The elleth decided to once more throw herself into her work. The maiden's eyes combed the ground, inspecting every crack and crevice, moving over every dark place. Nothing, nothing at all. She got down on her hands and knees so as to better peer over the edge of the flet. A shadow seemed to move suddenly, a shadow not belonging to one of her own kin. Mithuial glanced over to the small group of guards that were stationed on the forest floor. All were rigid in attention, heads titled to one side, listening for any faint noise. She concentrated harder on the area where she had seen the shadow dart by. Everything was still. She could here her own breath as she exhaled. A loud snap crackled through the air, breaking the complete and utter silence. If it had not been so quiet one would easily identify it as a twig breaking. But in hush it sounded more like the rumbling thunder, clanging through the sky and tearing at the very edges of their souls. The March Warden chanced a glance at Haldir. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him standing tensely, his face unreadable as he too listened. She turned her gaze back to the ground. There were only about five elves standing loosely around the bole of a mighty mallorn, they would be slaughtered if an attack came. The elleth moved to the trunk of her tree and deftly climbed down, her weapons in hand. She motioned for others to join her and they complied. Their feet hit the soft soil in unison and on her command they stealthy moved over to join their comrades. Mithuial shivered slightly, preferring the safety of her tree, to the openness of the ground. But she simply would not abandon her soldiers here, leaving them unprepared for a fight. Then, the moon seemed to become shrouded by the few clouds that danced in the sky. A darkness fell over them as they gripped their weapons. Mithuial ran her fingers along the tip of her arrow, the soft feathers feeling good against her sweaty hands. Then, the cloud passed and the forest was once again bathed in moonlight, showing dozens of snarling orcs hastening towards them. The maiden let a swift command ring from her clear voice. The trees were aflutter with activity. Arrows flew past her, hitting their marks directly and with precision. The foul beasts howled in pain as they fell one by one to the deadly aim of the arrows. Above the din she heard Haldir's voice calling. Others dropped to the ground, unsheathing their swords, letting their blades reflect off the light from the night sky. Mithuial raised her bow and took aim. She envisioned a round target upon an orc's head, just like the ones she had practiced on for so many years at the training grounds. The orc tumbled backwards, an arrow protruding from his throat. She smiled in satisfaction before unleashing another arrow on her enemy.

            Haldir stood; his feet planted firmly apart, his form perfect. A hailstorm of arrows beat down on the enemy, many from his own bow, which he now gripped tightly. The elves on the ground would have been overrun if it had not been for Mithuial's quick thinking and sending reinforcements down to aide them. He had to admire her ways of planning ahead and expecting the unexpected. He managed to catch a glimpse of her now. She had abandoned her bow and now fought with her sword. The elleth decapitated orcs with a single swipe of her weapon and turned just in time to stab a foul beast approaching behind her. The maiden was a good fighter, for a female anyway. 

Mithuial spun and kicked out, her foot hitting an orc directly in the face. The orc fell backwards as she thrust her sword into his chest. This was almost too easy, she thought, I must just be getting better. But the thought had barely left her mind before a sharp pain filled her shoulder and a cry escaped her lips. Lodged in her right shoulder was a black, rotten looking arrow. Rage filled her, as she beheld her wound. She would have fought back, but the arrow tip had been poisoned. She could feel the wretched liquid filling her veins. Dizziness swamped her and a burning filled her body. The elleth fell to the ground, unable to move. The guards watched in horror as her eyes rolled back in her head and she left the world for blackness. The soldiers fought hard keeping the beasts at bay as arrows rained from the branches slaying a great number of them. Haldir at first did not notice that Mithuial had fallen. But when he did, the March Warden loosed his arrows on the enemy with much more fervor until the orcs were all slain. Then, he leapt from his flet, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Haldir pushed through the slowly gathering crowd of guard members and managed to fight his way into the center, seeing the maiden lie in a glistening pool of crimson. The stench of elven blood clogged his nose and he suppressed a gag. He quickly knelt by her side, lifting her into his arms and attempted to revive her.

            "Run to the healers!" he cried, sending a few of the onlookers tearing through the night to fetch help. As much as he despised Mithuial, he did not wish any harm to come to her. After a few tense minutes, the elleth was revived, but her eyes were still glassy and unfocused. Was she dying? The maiden could not tell. She had been wounded before, but never had the weapons been poisoned. But if she did die, Mithuial would regret never voicing her feelings to him.

            "Haldir," her words were slurred, not the least bit romantic. "If I should enter the Halls of Mandos tonight, I would have you know, that I do love you." The male seemed to draw back slightly, loosening his grip upon her. She searched for his eyes, needing to know his reaction. But before she could even draw another breath, the elleth fell back into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 The Healers' Flet

Author's Note: Well here is my fourth chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing! They have greatly encouraged me to continue this story.  Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 4 The Healers' Flet

            She was floating, floating away in some deep dark abyss. She felt almost peaceful in this quiet state of being. I could stay here forever, thought the elf, no pain, no fear, just rest and calmness. Mithuial was not aware of her surroundings, she was not aware that the March Warden himself had rushed her in his own arms to the healers' flet. The elleth was also not aware of the poison that had infected her body, rushing through her bloodstream, tangling her veins along with it. The healers had at first suspected it just to be a mere wound from the arrow. They inspected the injury with the greatest of care, until they found a trail of black liquid that was discharging from it slowly. The foul creatures had painted the tips of their weapons with this toxin, hoping to cause great sickness to the recipient of the blow. And now that evil had befallen the young Captain, as she lay still and stiff, her breathing labored. Suddenly, convulsions shook the maiden. Her body jerked and twitched violently in her fit. Moans escaped from her lips and she cried in anguish. Then, the substance began to have an ill effect on her stomach. The elleth retched up dark blood, feeling fire burn her throat as she did so. One of the young healers ran to the doorway, calling for assistance. Elves rushed to and fro, each bearing a jar or container of some sort of medicinal herb. One more knowledgeable healer pushed her way through the crowd trying to hold Mithuial still, in fear that she would harm herself during the seizure. The elf managed to force open the younger one's mouth, but kept her fingers clear, so that they would not accidentally be bitten as she convulsed. She then poured a thick green liquid down the sick elf's throat, holding her nose and forcing her to shallow. The March Warden shuddered and finally became still. Mithuial sank back into darkness, the piercing white light of pain leaving her as quickly as it had come on.  The healers muttered softly under their breath and made clicking noises with their tongues, as they began to attend to her wound and hope for the best.

            Haldir had made great haste to the healers' flet, wiping off Mithuial's comment as pure delusion ranting and arriving in a matter of minutes. The healers had seen to her at once, for a poisoned wound was no less dangerous to an elf, even with their natural healing powers. They bid the March Warden to stay, wanting a messenger available if need be. Haldir was just about to respond that he was no young guard member, but the commander, when they slammed the door in his face. He sighed, knowing that the healers would become much immersed in their work shortly and that an argument of any kind would be futile. And so the Captain could do nothing but sit himself down in one of the stiff wooden chairs that bordered the small outer room to wait for their summons, if it ever came. Time passed by slowly and his mind began to wander. He should be out in the forest, seeing to the aftermaths of the attack. No doubt that the Lord and Lady would want an audience with him. They always requested his and Mithuial's presence when a surprise assault fell upon the Golden Wood. Those meetings were never pleasant, his counterpart would always try to pin the blame on him and because he was male, he normally was the scapegoat. Why he even tolerated such immaturity from the maiden baffled him. For he was Haldir, the proud and brave March Warden, Lorien's most prized warrior, he did not deserve to be pushed around by a young elleth! But then, as he mulled these thoughts over in his already troubled mind, shouts and cries for assistance came from the room near to him. The door was suddenly thrown open and out rushed a white faced healer, calling for the others.

            "What is going on?" Haldir questioned, his instinct as a commander taking over, wanting to know the depth of the situation.

            "The Captain has gone into convulsions," the healer managed to stutter as others ran down the hall and into the room. The door was slammed shut once more, leaving Haldir in silence. 

            "Poor Mithuial," he muttered to himself, "I do hope that she makes it through this. I may hate her, but not enough to see her dead or in harm's way." His thoughts then turned over to what she had before falling into unconsciousness. She had said that she loved him. Was that true? No, no it was preposterous. She did not love him. She had to be completely swept up in delirium, not understanding a word that she was saying. He tried to brush it off, excusing it in any manner possible. But still an uncomfortable weight remained on his chest. He rubbed his temples vigorously, trying to ward off the headache that threatened to overcome him.

The healers stooped over the now still body of the maiden. One of them held a silver scalpel, engraved with flowers in the elven fashion. She dug into the wound near the shoulder, removing any of the splinters of wood that had lodged themselves in her flesh from the shaft of the arrow. Several were removed before they could begin to treat the poison within her blood. Orc toxins were effective and if an elf was in the wild with no medicinal treatment available, he or she could suffer from it and die in a matter of days. But with the proper herbs and mixtures, the substance could be countered before it had traveled too far into the said elf's system. After administering some more anti-toxins to her they then bandaged the wound and moved Mithuial into one of the spare rooms set aside for seriously injured patients that needed to be watched closely. It would take a few weeks for her to be completely rehabilitated and able to return to her duty. In the meantime, she must stay in the infirmary on bed rest. The healers had had many unfortunate experiences with the young elf before and as they moved out to speak to Haldir, they all said silent prayers to the Valar that this time would be different.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting with the Lady

Author's Note: Here is my fifth chapter. Thank you all so much for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 5 Meeting with the Lady 

            The door slowly creaked open and Haldir stood, for some reason feeling unusually tense. The healers that exited looked worn and tired themselves, their robes stained with blood. Several moved off down the hallway, trying to chat lightly and keep Mithuial's condition free from their mind. One elleth in particular stepped forward to speak to the March Warden.

            "How is she?" he questioned softly, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the night.

            "We were able to counter the poison with medicines in time," the maiden responded slowly. "But unfortunately we shall not know if she will recover completely for a few days yet. The wound was deep and the toxins did manage to affect her body somewhat. I am sure you are aware that she went into convulsions shortly after you brought her in. The Captain will probably develop a fever over the next twenty four hours and may again have fits. All we can do is hope and pray to the Valar that her body is strong enough to tolerate it once more." Haldir nodded, knowing that all of this information would have to be recounted once more in his report to the Lord and Lady. Oh how he dreaded that meeting! Perhaps with Mithuial's absence he would not be blamed for the attack. Yet throughout all his worries, the March Warden could not help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. The maiden may be lying on her deathbed and here he was more concerned about his own neck. Haldir sighed and pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes.

 "Is something wrong sir?" the healer questioned suddenly, taking in his stressed manner.

"No, no" he shook his head vigorously and nodded once more in dismissal to the elleth. She picked up her skirts and made her way slowly down the hall. The maiden had just reached the end of the passage when she turned on her heel once more.

"Oh, March Warden sir, before I forget!" she called.

"What's that?" he spun around to face her.

"A messenger arrived a few minutes ago, you are wanted in the presence of the Lord and Lady," she said with an amused smirk and moved back down the hall. Haldir waited until she was out of earshot to mutter a few foul profanities under his breath, completely forgetting about his guilt over Mithuial.

The Captain climbed the stairs to the Lord and Lady's flet slowly. He prayed to the Valar that they would not lay the full blame on him and this time perhaps fault Mithuial. But the fact that she was now laying the healers' flet made that look very doubtful. It was early morning, very early morning in fact. It had to be only about four and the sun would not yet start its slow ascent for another few hours. A chill clung to the air, for it was still early spring and both the mornings and evenings were cold. He could feel a slight mist lying upon the wind and it brushed against his face, leaving it moist. After about five minutes of climbing, Haldir finally reached the top of the stairs. The royal flet was quiet. No one stirred throughout its corridors. But a light shone in one room, a room that Haldir knew all to well. He turned down a hallway and then another until he reached a large, wooden door decorated with many elven carvings. This was Lord Celeborn's study, the room where he met with important elves and his advisors. It was also the room in which the two Captains had been forced to visit weekly to give their reports. Many of these meetings ended in him and Mithuial attempting to tear each other's throats out. And now, as he raised his hand to knock, Haldir actually found himself slightly relieved that he was alone.

"Enter," the soft voice of Lady Galadriel sounded through the door. He pushed the heavy door open and stepped in, seeing only the Lady seated by a large round desk. "Ah Captain," she nodded her golden head, "thank you for answering my summons so early, I know that it has been quite a long night for you."

"It is no trouble at all hiril nin," Haldir bowed deeply to her. "I was only at the healers' flet with Captain Mithuial."

"I have heard news that she was gravely wounded in this attack," the Lady of the Wood fixed her all knowing gaze upon him. "Tell me, how does she fare as of now?" Haldir repeated what the healer had told him exactly; feeling that it was quite useless since he was sure that she was already aware of the female's condition.  "It seems that the healers have mended her though," Galadriel said after he had finished. "She will need rest no doubt. You will have to take over her command for the amount of time that she is disabled."

"Of course hiril nin," Haldir bowed once more.

"Now, this attack came unbeknownst to you, why is that?" she asked. The male sighed, here it came.

"Well, we were very prepared for any sort of assault hiril nin," he responded. "The orcs were slaughtered and only Mithuial was wounded."

"But you did not know that the orcs were coming, did you?"

"No," Haldir admitted defeat, "no we did not." The Lady nodded once more, satisfied now.

"Captain, I sense that you are quite distressed regarding your partner. Why is this?" He could not lie to her. She would be able to decipher any false front he put forward.

"She angers me greatly sometimes," the March Warden said. "We are often at odds. As I am sure you are aware of."

"Yes, I do realize this," she shifted in her seat a little. "But you still have not answered my question. Why is it that you are at odds with her?"

"That I do not know hiril nin," he dropped his head and stared at his booted feet. There was silence for a moment or two and then Galadriel finally spoke.

"Haldir, I think it would be best if you visited Mithuial. She must feel very alone right now."

"What?!" he could not suppress his astonishment at her suggestion.

"It would be beneficial to both her and you. Perhaps this will allow you to be on better terms with her."

"But…but…" he stuttered, the Lady stood slowly.

"Thank you for your time March Warden," she gestured towards the door. "Namaarie." Haldir could do nothing but leave. He moved numbly back to the door and out into the hallway. First Mithuial professing her love for him and now Lady Galadriel suggesting that he visit her! Could this evening get any worse?

Hiril nin: My lady

Namaarie: Farewell


	6. Chapter 6 Only in Her Dreams

Author's Note: I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I had a small case of writer's block. Thank you so much for your patience and your reviews! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.

Chapter 6  Only in Her Dreams

            She felt dizzy, dizzier than she had ever been in her life. Darkness swirled around her and she felt as though she was falling. Suddenly, Mithuial came to a halt, her body recognizing the pain that plagued her right shoulder. The elleth shuddered and moaned softly in the darkness, searching for the memory of what had originally caused the ache. Nothing came to mind except the throbbing of her shoulder and the spinning of her head. She lay still for a long time, heeding only the darkness that surrounded her. Suddenly, light shone down upon her, she took notice of her surroundings. The Captain stood in one of the many secluded glades that were in her home. Moonlight glimmered softly, bathing the small clearing in silver. The air was warm and the scent of flowers was almost overwhelming. She shut her eyes once and shook her head vigorously, causing her vision to become unsteady again. The elleth stumbled but a firm arm caught her. The maiden let her gaze rise slowly until it finally met a pair of azure eyes.

            "Did you not here me call a warning to you?" Haldir asked, a rare smile forming upon his lips. Mithuial shook her head dumbly, quite stunned by her partner's sudden appearance.

            "What's going on?" her voice shook ever so slightly. But the male did not answer, instead he pulled her closer. She squealed, taken aback by his strange behavior. 

            "It's a beautiful night," he whispered, his eyes sparkling in the heavenly light.

            "Yes," she craned her neck and gazed around the glade once more. "Yes, I suppose it is." Haldir stepped back but still kept a firm grip upon her two hands.

            "Dance with me," his voice was gentle, not bearing any of the coldness it once had.

            "Excuse me?" Mithuial could hardly believe his words.

            "Dance with me," the March Warden leaned closer, coming within an inch of her face. But before the elleth could respond, he began to waltz, pulling her with him. The female was at first filled with a great confusion, wondering what had overcome him. Then after a few moments passed, she began to actually enjoy herself. The moved gracefully around the glade and she rested her head upon his chest. 

            "Haldir," she murmured softly.

            Mithuial's eyes flew open. She gasped quietly and took in her surroundings. I must be in the healer's flet, the elf thought to herself. She was lying on a soft bed in a sparsely furnished room. To her right sat a wooden nightstand, with a glass pitcher resting on top of it. Next to the nightstand sat a chair, facing her bed. To her left there was a large open window with a lovely view of the forest. Judging from the small streams of light that danced through it, the elleth guessed it to be early dawn. She tried to sit but felt a great pain pierce her shoulder. The maiden gripped it tightly, feeling the stitched up arrow wound beneath her palm. Memories flooded back to her and she lay down, faltering under the weight of them. Her and Haldir arguing, the orc attack and the dream, but what had prompted such a strange dream? Mithuial sifted through her memories, letting them fall through her mind like beads of sand. She recalled speaking to Haldir before succumbing to unconsciousness. The elleth struggled to recall the memory, shutting her eyes briefly. Suddenly, their conversation flooded back. The maiden sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that accompanied it. She buried her head in her hands in embarrassment. 

"Oh what a fool I have been!" she muttered angrily. "Professing my love to him? Have I no shame? How can I ever face him again?" Fear gripped the elf and her cheeks grew red. Such a shame had befallen upon her and it was all her fault! What did Haldir think? Did he take her confession seriously? But she had no time to ponder over this matter. The door to her room opened and in stepped a healer.

"Ah, your awake Captain!" the elleth said and moved to her side. "I would have thought that you would still be asleep. The herbs that we administered to you were very potent." Mithuial did not answer, her shame kept her quiet. "Well, your wound looks much better," the healer commented, paying no heed to her patient's silence. "It is a good thing that you have awoken, a visitor has come to call," the female said, moving back towards the door. 

"A visitor?" Mithuial finally managed to ask, her voice hoarse.

"Mmmhmm, he is right outside let me fetch him," the healer exited leaving the other in quite a nervous state. There was only one elf it could possible be. Haldir entered the room, looking around awkwardly. Suddenly Mithuial wished she was still unconscious. The Captain looked thoroughly exhausted as he moved over to sit by her side.

"Mae govannen Mithuial," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Mae govannen Haldir," her voice was equally quiet.

"How do you fare?" he asked lamely.

"Well, I suppose," she turned her head to the side, so he would not detect the crimson that had risen on her cheeks.

"Good, I am glad to hear that," Haldir nodded slowly staring at the floor. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed. The maiden almost cringed at the awkwardness that cloaked the room. Neither of them spoke, neither of them dare meet the others eyes. Finally Haldir seemed to gather himself.

"I spoke with the Lady Galadriel," he said. "I am taking over your command until you are deemed well enough to return to the borders."

"Why?" anger filled the maiden once more. "I am fit enough to return by the end of this week! Why must you replace me?"

"I did not ask for your job Mithuial," his head snapped up and fire burned in his eyes. "Do you think I enjoy the extra work?"

"Yes," she spat back. "You wish to best me Haldir, you always have! Now this is your chance!"

"Fine," he stood up quickly. "Mayhap than the Lady will realize what a weak commander you are and throw you off the guard like you deserve!" The March Warden spun on his heel and stalked towards the door, making sure to slam it behind him as he exited. Mithuial sighed and rubbed her hands over her temples vigorously. At least she would not have to be in his presence for awhile.

Mae govannen: Well met 


End file.
